Clairvoyance
by RoniMikaelson
Summary: Aly Forbes is Caroline's little sister who has been in a coma for the past four months. When she wakes up, she finds she's joined the ranks of the supernatural with her power of clairvoyance. And in Mystic Falls, she's going to need all the help she can get to survive…
1. Waking Up

**A/N I will still be updating my Secret Past story, but this is something that I had the idea for and just had to write down. I've been working on this a lot, so I'll be updating more often than Secret Past, but both will be regularly updated. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>Caroline lied in bed, staring up at her ceiling. School started in exactly one month and seven days. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was after mid-night. Okay. One month and <em>six <em>days. Normally Caroline would be thrilled; she was always the life of the party and there were more parties during the school year than the summer when everyone is on vacations. She sat up in bed and reached over to turn on her light. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened four months ago. She was driving her car, loving being sixteen, with her fifteen year old sister Aly in the passenger seat. And then they had been t-boned by a truck. A drunk driver that just happened to come across them on their joyful day driving around Mystic Falls... Talk about the worst luck in the world… And, before Caroline even knew what was happening, both the car and truck were totaled and Aly was unconscious with a gushing head wound. She was in a coma. Doctors said there was a possibility she might never wake up. Even though they tried to hide it from her, she knew that the doctor and Liz Forbes were talking about taking her off life support. The thought sent tears to Caroline's eyes. With the divorce that sent her dad packing, her mom working more often than not and boyfriends that came and went more often than ever before, she and Aly needed each other. Maybe she needed Aly more than Aly need her, but that was something she could deal with, once Aly decided to wake up. She heard the house phone ring in the kitchen. She ignored it, lying down on her side and waiting for her mom to get it. When the ringing continued, she sat up.

"Mom, phone's ringing!" She yelled. There was no answer except for the continuing ring. She groaned, kicked the covers off her and got out of bed. She walked through the hallway, through the living room and into the kitchen. A note by the phone told her that her mother had gone back to work due to an 'emergency'. Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, leaning tiredly against the counter.

"Hello?" She mumbled, hoping it was just a wrong number and she could go back to bed. All girls needed their beauty sleep, no matter how much sleep wanted to avoid them on this given night. If Aly was here, she'd joke that Caroline needed all the sleep she could get if that would make her pretty…

"_Is this Sheriff Forbes?_" A feminine voice on the other end asked. Caroline wished they had just called the Sheriff's office; no doubt her mother was there more often than at home.

"No, this is her daughter, Caroline. You'll want to call her office at-." Caroline began her toneless recitation of the office's phone number, but was interrupted.

"_You'll want to hear this too. Aly woke up_." Caroline straightened up quickly, wondering if she'd heard the lady correctly. Maybe she was asleep… Maybe this was just some dream that was teasing her about the worst part of her life. Wouldn't that be just like her sub-conscious to do?

"What? Aly… Aly woke up? She's awake? Like, right now? Really?" She asked, wanting to be absolutely positive and not get her hopes up only to be crushed.

"_Yes. She's very confused at the moment, but we're explaining everything to her as calmly as we can. Do I need to call your mother or do you want to?_"

"No. You call her. I'm coming over there right now. Thank you for letting me now." The 'thank you' part was an after-thought; Caroline's mind was racing and a smile was growing on her face.

"_Alrighty, then… We have her office number right here so we'll call her_." Caroline didn't want to be rude, but she wanted to hang up right there and run all the way to the hospital.

"Thank you." Then she hung up. Whirling around, she raced back to her bedroom and over to her closet. She threw on a pair of faded jeans, a plain t-shirt and sneakers. It was an outfit she wouldn't be caught dead in at school, but this wasn't school so she didn't care. Once she was dressed, she nearly knocked the door off its hinges running out, barely remembering to shut and lock it behind her. Then she got in her car, one her mother had gotten for her to replace the totaled one, and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>Liz's office was closer to the hospital and she made it there before Caroline, but not by long. Caroline wasted no time running over to her and the doctor in the hallway. She looked towards the hospital room she knew held Aly.<p>

"I have to see her!" She started to run over, but Liz grabbed her arm and stopped her. Caroline glared at her, but her gaze softened as the doctor began to speak.

"Like I'm sure Nurse Kaitlin told you, Aly is very confused right now. She's just beginning to remember how to speak. I recommend putting her in physical therapy. But even afterwards, I want to warn you that she may not be the same. While we're certain she doesn't have any brain damage from the accident, there are some symptoms related to the coma that you need to be aware of. Many patients experience headaches, which we can treat with medication. Many report symptoms of dehydration, such as dry mouths, thirst, weakness, and exhaustion. Psychiatric symptoms manifest in a number of ways such as sorrow, confusion, and irritability. Patients also report near-term amnesia, and a few have reported longer-term amnesia. Until we can have an in-depth talk with her, we can't be sure what kind of amnesia she has, if any. There also might be a drastic change in personality that you need to be aware of. Some hobbies or skills she previous did or used might be foreign to her, or may not interest her anymore. Another thing may be coma-induced bipolar disorder. The patient may experience lows and highs; she may even display signs of mania. The patient may also experience physical symptoms such as loss of appetite, physical discomfort, phantom pains, blurry vision or nausea."

"Well, she's not just some patient! She's my sister and she's gonna be fine!" Caroline protested. The doctor nodded once, giving her a fake smile.

"I'm just warning you. You can go on in now, but try not to confuse or excite her anymore than she already is." Caroline didn't need any more encouragement; she brushed past the doctor and raced into the room. Aly was lying in bed, talking to the nurse.

"Aly, are you okay?" Caroline rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, not even letting her answer the question. Aly let out an 'ow' and Caroline released her.

"Oh! Sorry." Liz came into the room behind them and then, once Caroline had moved out of the way, hugged her daughter gently.

"Do you remember the car crash, Aly?" Liz asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. The nurse busied herself with the papers on her clipboard and didn't bother them.

"No… Just being in the car with Caroline and waking up here. But I don't have amnesia, I assure you." Aly told her with a nervous laugh. The doctor and the nurse wanted to have a few words with Liz so Caroline sat with Aly, catching her up on what she'd missed. Jeremy had been her best friend and getting the news that his parents had died hit Aly hard, hard enough that the nurse suggested Caroline change the subject. So Caroline told her about what she had done over the summer instead, careful to stay off the topic of Tyler Lockwood, who had been Aly's boyfriend. Caroline figured that she could tell Aly about how he had given up on her and had started dating Vicki Donovan later. In fact, it wasn't a topic she'd wanted to have to talk about anyway, so she was fine with avoiding it as long as possible. A little while later, the doctor told her as kindly as possible that she needed to leave so Aly could rest. Promising to come back first thing in the morning, Caroline left with Liz. For her, this year was already looking better…

* * *

><p>After a month of physical rehabilitation, counseling (because everyone was oh-so sure missing four months of her life was just too hard for her to handle on her own) and weekly check-ups by the doctor to confirm she didn't have any long lasting injuries, Aly was released from the hospital. Caroline was even more excited than she was and insisted that they both sit in the back-seat on the way home to be close enough to talk the whole way. Besides the occasionally blinding headaches, Aly was fine. And maybe one of those blinding head-aches was caused by her overly talkative big sister… As they pulled up in front of the house, Caroline changed the subject from her plans to give Aly her late fifteenth birthday party abruptly.<p>

"I didn't change anything in your room, I swear. Everything's exactly the same." She assured her sister. Aly nodded as she climbed out of the car, hoisting the backpack full 'Get Well Soon' cards and stuffed bears that said 'We Love You Beary Much' from the hospital onto her shoulders. As they went into the house, Liz immediately went into the kitchen to warm up some left-over's for dinner while Caroline pulled Aly towards her bedroom. And Caroline had been right; nothing had happened to it. It was exactly the same, from the cluttered floor to the posters taped onto her ceiling. Clothes were still spilling out of her closet, which always seemed way too small. Her bed was un-made, her black and white flowered comforter was falling off the side, and her pillows were bunched up and spread across the bed in whatever fashion had seemed comfortable to her at the last night she'd slept in it. Her bedside table was askew with drawing supplies, her favorite hobby.

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked when Aly didn't speak for a minute. She smiled when Aly nodded reassuringly, throwing the backpack down on top of the bed. Then she went over to her desk. The back was still lined with framed pictures. There was one of her entire family, before the divorce, but it was severely out-dated. She was seven at the time and Caroline was nine. There were more photos of her and Caroline together, sometimes with their mom but most of the time not, and some with her and Jeremy. She smiled as she thought about her best friend. There was also a picture of her and Tyler.

"So, sis, why have you been so carefully and so transparently not talking about Tyler? What happened, Care?" Aly demanded, sitting on the edge of her desk and folding her arms across her chest. Caroline played with a strand of her blonde hair for a moment before answering.

"Okay… Well, the thing is, Tyler… He's a jerk. Don't even worry about him anymore! Oh, look, there's Mr. Bear!" Caroline changed the subject and dove towards the dresser to pick up Aly's favorite stuffed bear, which was roughly the size of a small child.

"Yep. Exactly where I _knew he was_. What happened with Tyler, Caroline?" Aly demanded, getting annoyed and angry with her sister. Caroline sighed and flopped down on the bed, holding Mr. Bear on her lap.

"He waited all of two weeks for you to wake up and then started going out with Vicki Donovan. I mean, he never even came to visit you! I went there every day, Aly, every single day, and he couldn't be bothered to go there _once_ in four months! And do you remember seeing him after you woke up, when you were in physical rehab? No. Because he's with Vicki and he couldn't care less about anything else… Look, just forget about him, okay? Dinner's probably read by now." Caroline told her. Normally, Aly was good about keep emotions off her face. But now, she felt her eyes widen and her mouth pop open. Caroline sighed.

"I shouldn't have sprung all that on you. I'm sorry. But you wanted to know the truth." She handed her little sister Mr. Bear and left the room. Aly barely had time to sit down on her bed before Caroline was back, a smile on her face, as if she'd completely forgotten what they'd been talking about.

"Jeremy's here!"


	2. Everything Changes

**A/N This story will not be a Jeremy/OC story; Aly and Jeremy are just friends. In fact, I have no clue who she's going to date, if anyone. I just wanted to put that out there so there was no confusion. **

* * *

><p>Aly followed Caroline out through the hallway and into the living room, where Liz was talking with Jeremy. Aly barely recognized her best friend; his hair was spiked up with hair-gel, he wore all black and she could see the black finger nail polish he was wearing. This didn't look like Jeremy at all…<p>

"You're welcome to stay for dinner, but I'm afraid it's only left-over's." Liz was saying. They both stopped talking when they saw Aly.

"I see that I still have the gift of being able to silence a room." She tried out a joke, but realized it had sounded funnier in her head. Jeremy smiled at her and she hurried over for a hug. He'd grown taller since last time and he was a good seven inches taller than her, not that they'd ever been close in height before. As they went outside to talk, Caroline looked over at Liz and grinned.

"Am I the only one that thinks that they are totally going to be together soon? As in married with children in less than ten years?" She asked.

"They're only fifteen, Caroline." Liz protested.

"And in ten years they will be twenty five with probably some toddlers, maybe an infant or two... I picture her having tons of kids, mom. And don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind." Caroline told her. Liz shook her head.

"No. Unfortunately, I think that Aly is going to date bad boys, not just sad boys. And I'm going to have to be the one bailing her out of trouble when she does start dating seriously."

"Oh don't worry, mom. Any boy that isn't good enough for her is gonna have to go through me." Liz looked at her daughter.

"They are going to go through you."

"Probably. That's when you and your guns come in."

* * *

><p>Outside, Aly was sitting on the swing underneath the old Oak tree in the yard. Jeremy leaned against the trunk of the tree, watching her.<p>

"Caroline told me about your parents. I'm really sorry." She told him. He nodded once and ran a hand through his hair.

"So are you living with your Uncle John now or…?" She trailed off, letting him finish.

"Nah… It's Aunt Jenna that moved in with us, actually."

"Well, then it's not all bad. Jenna was always the fun one." Aly reminded him. All the times she'd been over at their house with Aunt Jenna, good times were abundant.

"Yeah, but I don't think she's got the whole parenting thing down yet."

"She's trying, though, right?"

"Yeah, she's trying."

"Then that's good. So how come you did visit me in the hospital? After I woke up, I mean." She asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that… Just, after getting the call about mom and dad and having to go to the hospital to see Elena unconscious, it just… uh, it freaked me out."

"So you're scared of hospitals now? And here I thought you were fearless." Aly teased. He reached over and gave her shoulder a playful shove. She laughed and pumped her legs to keep herself swinging.

"So are you coming to school on Monday?" He asked, changing the subject. Aly nodded in reply.

"Yeah. The hospital counselor suggested that getting back to normal as soon as possible was the best thing for me. That includes going to school. Even though I totally missed the last month of last year."

"It's school; you didn't miss anything important." He assured her. They both laughed.

"Dinner's ready!" Liz called from the front door. Aly stopped swinging and stood up.

"Are you coming in for dinner?" She asked Jeremy, heading towards the house. He walked her up to the porch but shook his head.

"No, I gotta get back home. I'm glad you're okay." He told her. She nodded.

"Me too. See you later?" She asked. He nodded in agreement.

"See ya." He walked away, leaving her by the front door. She watched him go for a minute and then walked inside.

* * *

><p>That night, she was lying on her bed, staring at the sketchbook in front of her. Caroline knocked on the door and poked her head in.<p>

"Hey… Don't tell me you don't want to draw! You love drawing!" Caroline cried, panicked that the doctor was right; that she had lost interest in her previous hobbies.

"Nah, I just don't know what to draw. What's up?" She asked. Caroline came into the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, shrugging. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"I… I just feel a little guilty." She admitted. Aly patted the bed next to her and Caroline sat down next to her.

"About what?"

"I was driving the car, Aly… I… I should have been paying better attention, Aly. If I had, this wouldn't have happened to you." Aly was silent for a moment.

"I just want to get back to normal, Care. It's not your fault but I don't want to think about it. Let's pretend that never happened." She suggested. Caroline nodded slowly, agreeing. She pulled Aly into a hug.

"I love you, little sis."

"I love you too, big sis."

"I'll see you in the morning?" Caroline said it like it was a question. Aly pulled away and nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The next morning was Saturday and she woke up late, feeling more refreshed than she had been in a while. Until she looked down at her hand. It was smudged with a grey substance that she knew immediately to be from a pencil. She sat up and something fell off her bed from beside her. Kicking her covers off, she reached down and picked up her sketchbook. She dropped it again with a gasp. Somehow, in the middle of the night, she'd drawn Vicki Donovan lying on the ground, a dark figure standing over her. It was a better rendering than she'd ever done while awake; like a black and white picture, although it was slightly smudged around the edges. She didn't remember drawing this. And here she thought everything was going to go back to normal…<p> 


	3. Clairvoyant or Crazy?

**.**

* * *

><p>Going to school on Monday, Aly was still slightly freaked out by her mystery drawing, but more than ready for everything to go back to the way it was. The school hallways were crowded, but it was nothing that she couldn't deal with. She hung close to Caroline, who was continually talking.<p>

"Look at that shower curtain on her! Ugh, I'm glad you and I have a sense of style. Where's your locker again? Oh, yeah, right here. You remember your combination right? Of course you do. I'm coddling you, aren't I? Sorry. Okay, I'm leaving, but I'll be back in just a minute. I need to grab something from my locker." She hurried away without letting Aly get so much as a word in. Aly rolled her eyes and opened her locker, shoving her books inside.

"Aly! Hey." Elena greeted her, hurrying over with Bonnie not far behind. Elena gave Aly a hug and then pulled away to look at her.

"I'm glad you're back. Hey, you cut your hair." She pointed out. Aly's previously mid-back length hair was cut short; only to her shoulders.

"It grew out even more when I was in the hospital and I didn't like it long anymore." Aly explained, nodding. Elena echoed her nod as Bonnie reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Elena waved at Matt, who was standing by his own locker across the hall. He ignored her and walked away.

"He hates me." Elena said acceptingly.

"Oh, that's not hate. That's 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it and I'm secretly listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Bonnie corrected you.

"You guys broke up?"

"Yeah. Caroline didn't mention that?" Elena asked. Aly shook her head; she was beginning to think too many things had happened to be explained by one person.

"Elena, oh my gosh!" Caroline rushed over to them and hugged Elena tightly.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you! How is she? Is she good?" Caroline directed the last two questions at Bonnie instead.

"Caroline, I'm right here! And I'm fine, thank you." Elena told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better." Elena agreed, nodding.

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline hugged her again.

"Okay, Caroline." Elena said, wishing to break away. Caroline released her and wrapped her arm around Aly's shoulders in a half-hug.

"We'll see you around, okay? Oh, you're first class is that way, remember?" Caroline motioned towards Aly's first classroom. She nodded.

"Got it, sis." Caroline hurried off. Elena and Bonnie exchanged looks.

"No comment." They said in unison.

"Hey! It's just her big sister instinct kicking in; don't act like she's crazy." Aly protested. Elena nodded.

"Right, sorry. Speaking of big sister instinct…" She hurried off and followed Jeremy into the boy's bathroom. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, your best friend is doing drugs."

"What?"

"Yep. Happy first day back!" Bonnie said sarcastically. Aly leaned against her lockers.

"I wish I hadn't been in a coma."

"You couldn't have changed anything that happened with Elena and Jeremy's parents." Bonnie protested.

"But I would have been there for him. That could have changed something for him." Aly rubbed at her forehead.

"Head hurt?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Bonnie." Aly hurried away and ducked into the girl's bathroom down the hall. She dug through her shoulder bag until she found the prescription pill bottle. Popping a pain pill, she swallowed hard and washed it down with some tap water. As she placed the bottle back in her bag, her fingers brushed against the folded up piece of paper. She picked it out and unfolded it, staring at the drawing of Vicki Donovan and the dark, unidentifiable creature over her. She crumpled it up and threw it in the trashcan before hurrying out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Aly was beginning to regret ever coming to this party. It was the back-to-school party at the falls. Her headache was returning and her hands were itching to draw, even though she had no idea <em>what<em> she wanted to draw. Finally, she sat down at one of the picnic tables and pulled her sketchbook out of her shoulder bag. Her fingers gripped her pencil tightly and her hand flew across the page, not pausing for a second. When she was done, she nearly fell off the bench. She had drawn exactly the same picture as before; Vicki Donovan and that dark, shadowed creature. She looked around and spotted Jeremy leaning against a tree. She picked up the sketchbook and raced over to him.

"Hey, Aly-." He started to greet her.

"Where's Vicki?" Panic was gripping her; she knew she had to warn Vicki but she didn't know why she was even giving these drawings a second thought.

"I don't know… Did Caroline tell you we were together?"

"What? No, but... wait, why would you be with her? I thought she was with Tyler?"

"She is…" Jeremy didn't seem to want to talk about it anymore and it wasn't important to Aly anyway.

"Whatever. We need to warn her."

"About what? What's going on, A?"

"I… I don't know… Something bad is going to happen to her, Jeremy!" She cried.

"How do you know?"

"I've… I've been drawing this thing that kills her! Jeremy, trust me! Please, we have to find her! I can feel something bad is going to happen!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go find her. I saw her go that way." Jeremy motioned towards the woods. Tucking her sketchbook into her bag again, she took Jeremy's arm and they hurried into the trees.

"I don't get this 'feeling' you have, Aly." Jeremy protested as Aly hurried ahead.

"I don't know either, Jeremy, but something is going to happen to her!" She was sprinting and Jeremy did the same to catch up with her. Suddenly, her foot hit a tree root and she went rolling down a hill. She landed on her stomach and it knocked the breath out of her. She looked up and saw a humanoid figure disappearing into the trees, leaving Vicki lying on the ground, blood running out of her neck.

"Aly!? Aly, are you okay?" Jeremy's voice reached her ears. She scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Vicki.

"Vicki? Vicki, can you hear me?" Jeremy caught up to her and kneeled down beside Vicki in shock.

"What happened?"

"Some… _thing_ attacked her." Aly cast a look towards the trees but couldn't say anything. She looked at the wound on Vicki's neck.

"She's bleeding. We have to get her help." She ripped off her black sweatshirt and held it against Vicki's neck to try and stop the bleeding while Jeremy picked her up. They hurried towards the party.

* * *

><p>Aly was buried underneath her covers; wishing sleep would come and take her. She wanted to be able to forget about Vicki Donovan and the thing that had attacked her. How had she known what was going to happen to Vicki? She sat up, shoving the covers off her. She didn't understand what was going on with her and she was having a major freak out inside her head at the moment. She got out of bed and sat in front of her desk, picking up her pencil and placing the tip against her sketchbook. She closed her eyes, wishing something would come to her. Her hand started moving across the paper. When she finally stopped and opened her eyes, she saw a picture of a crowd. She frowned and picked it up. Suddenly something hit her window. She let out a yelp of surprise and whirled around. She slowly crept over to the window and looked out. A crow, stunned from the impact, was standing on the windowsill. It looked at her, cocked its head, and then flew off. Aly sat down on the bed against. <em>Am I clairvoyant or crazy?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Throughout the fanfiction a big thing is figuring out how and why she got these clairvoyant powers. I have an explanation that I really think makes sense, but you don't get to see it until the chapter that explains it. I hope you guys liked these chapters, I'll try to update soon. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Mystery Guy

.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a really weird vibe about Stefan." Bonnie was saying as she, Caroline and Aly walked out of the school for lunch. They stopped at a picnic table and sat down.<p>

"So you just get really weird gut feelings now, Bon?" Caroline questioned, giving her a weird look. Aly bit back a laugh; if only her sister knew about _her_ 'feelings'.

"Technically, Gram's says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie explained.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline mumbled.

"I didn't see him. You did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I'm lost." Aly admitted.

"That's what you get when you hitch a ride with Jeremy instead of Bonnie and me." Caroline told her.

"Your big sis has a mystery guy that smiled at her at the Grill." Bonnie explained, trying not to laugh. Aly, however, didn't try that hard.

"He _smiled_ at you? That's it? Oh, wow, Care, you guys are just soul-mates." She teased. Caroline hit her on the shoulder, but laughed with her.

"I know it sounds stupid, but he was really cute. I want to see if I can find him." She explained. Aly sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Since we're talking about witches and mystery guys that smile at teenage girls, can I tell you guys something without you calling me crazy?"

"Oh, we all know you're crazy." Bonnie assured her.

"Spit it out." Caroline encouraged.

"Well, since I woke up, I-." She stopped as she saw Jeremy headings towards Tyler, looking much too determined for Aly's taste.

"I'll be right back." She got up and hurried to catch up with him.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" She demanded, catching his arm and stopping him.

"Nothing. Go back to Caroline." He kept walking and Aly hurried after him, hoping to do damage control.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Tyler told him.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Jeremy persisted.

"I'm gonna kick your-."

"Tyler, don't! Jeremy, let's go!" Aly protested, tugging on Jeremy's arm.

"You keep saying that, but I'm wondering when you're actually going to do it. Cause I vote for right here, right now." Jeremy shoved Tyler back. Aly wedged herself between the two guys.

"Walk away, Gilbert. This is your final warning." Tyler warned over Aly's head as she tried to shove both of them back.

"No this is your final warning! I'm sick of watching you play Vicki, just like you played Aly! If you hurt either one of them one more time, I swear I'll kill you!" Jeremy stalked off.

"That sounded like a death threat." He said to the girls behind her. Aly gave him a shock of her own.

"Stop being such a jerk, Tyler." She hurried back towards the school.

* * *

><p>Aly sat at a booth in the Grill, staring at her sketchbook in front of her. Caroline put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.<p>

"So yesterday, with us and Bonnie, you didn't tell me what was going on with you." Caroline pointed out.

"No, I didn't." Aly agreed, knowing how much it would annoy her.

"So what's up? What's been happening since you woke up?" She asked. Aly's hand was moving across the sketchbook and she didn't answer. Caroline narrowed her eyes at her younger sister.

"What is up with you? Aly? Hey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Finally, Aly dropped the pencil and looked over at her.

"I… Just weird things are happening." She explained, knowing that saying 'I think I am now clairvoyant' was a bad way to start.

"Okay. Like what?" Caroline asked. Aly sighed and looked down at the sketchbook. She had drawn Stefan Salvatore and Vicki Donovan on the roof, along with a man she didn't recognize.

"That's… that's my mystery guy! Where have you seen him?" Caroline asked with a gasp, staring down at the drawing.

"I… I have to go, Care." Aly made to move out of the booth and Caroline moved so she could. Grabbing her sketchbook, she rushed from the Grill, leaving Caroline staring after her.

* * *

><p>She had recognized the roof; it was the roof of the Gilbert Clinic. She stood on the opposite street and looked up at the roof. Sure enough, the mystery guy, Stefan Salvatore and Vicki Donovan were standing there, obviously arguing. She raced into the alley and through the door into the clinic, knowing it had been left unlocked. No one bothered with that door any more and it wasn't like anyone was going to rob the abandoned building. She raced up the stairs and up onto the roof. Stefan and the mystery guy whirled around as she reached the roof, the guy holding Vicki in a chokehold. She froze.<p>

"You're the Sheriff's daughter, right?" The mystery guy asked her, raising an eyebrow. Stefan moved in between Aly and the man.

"Damon, let her go." He growled. Damon started to haul Vicki towards the edge of the roof.

"No, no!" Stefan cried. Damon rolled his eyes and stopped.

"Relax. I don't need her to be dead… but you might." He spun Vicki around and looked into her eyes.

"What attacked you?"

"An animal."

"Wrong! Think about it. Think about it really hard."

"A vampire." Aly was backing slowly away. _These guys are seriously physco, _she thought to herself, _and I really need to get mom on this_.

"Oh, no, not you. Stay right there." Damon warned her. She froze again. He nodded approvingly.

"Who attacked you?" He turned back to Vicki.

"You!" She started to struggle, but he kept a tight grip on her arms.

"Wrong! It was Stefan." He told her.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan pleaded.

"If you couldn't fix this before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon chuckled. Aly glanced towards the door, wondering if she could run and back it there before he caught her. She knew the clinic better than him; worse case scenario was she was hiding in the basement until he left.

"Don't move, little Forbes." Damon warned. She looked back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, silently warning her again. She didn't move.

"Good girl. Why don't we play a little game, Stef?" Before Stefan could stop him, Damon rushed over to Aly with inhuman speed and grabbed her, hauling her back over beside Vicki. She kicked and struggled, but it didn't do any good.

"You can either feed on lovely little Forbes and compel them to forget all of this, or you can let them run through the town screaming 'vampire'." Damon told him.

"You know what? Let them tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because then at least I'd be free of you!" Stefan told him.

"Huh… Wow. Okay, come here, sweetheart." He looked Vicki in the eyes and whispered something to her. She immediately calmed down.

"Ugh… What happened? I ripped my stitches open." She complained, holding her bloody neck.

"You okay?" Stefan asked, glancing between Aly and Damon, who still kept her close at hand.

"I took some pills man, I'm good." She walked back into the clinic as if everything was fine.

"And you. Sheriff's big tough daughter… Come here." Damon pulled Aly closer to him so he could compel her.

"Forget everything that happened here. Go home." Her hand flashed out and she slapped him across the face. He looked at her, stunned.

"You have something seriously wrong with you!" She cried.

"Well…. What the heck is that about? Well, no matter. But the Sheriff is going to be really upset." He shoved her off the edge of the roof. Stefan sped over and grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. With her free hand, she grabbed the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan demanded as he pulled Aly up onto the roof again.

"That's for me to know and you to dot-dot-dot. Have fun dealing with the un-compel-able, panicked teenage girl!" Damon disappeared into the clinic. Aly ripped her hand out of Stefan's.

"What is wrong with you people!?" She cried, scrambling to her feet and away from him. Stefan held out his hands, as if in surrender.

"Look, I know you're freaking out-." He began.

"Freaking out is an understatement!" She yelled. She ripped the sketchbook out of her shoulder bag and flipped it open. She ripped out the first page.

"I've been drawing things that haven't happened yet! I drew Vicki getting attacked by a vampire!" She threw the drawing of Vicki and the vampire at him and he stared at it in shock. She threw the next page at him.

"I drew the crow that landed outside my window! I drew you three on this roof half an hour ago! What the heck is happening?!" She screamed.

"I don't know." He admitted, staring at her. Somehow this girl was physic and couldn't be compelled; it wasn't something he'd come across before.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this, okay? Aly, look at me." He stepped closer to her but she immediately stepped back, giving him a warning look.

"You can't tell anyone about this." He repeated, hoping to get through to her.

"Tell anyone about what? That I'm clairvoyant?! That there are bloodsucking creatures just waiting to kill us all?!" She demanded.

"I won't hurt anyone and I won't let Damon hurt anyone! I promise you. Please." He wasn't above begging this very panicked teenager girl.

"Stay away from me!" She warned. Then she took off running, heading back into the clinic.


	5. Friday Night

**A/N This chapter we get to see a hint of Aly's crazy side. **

* * *

><p>Aly ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Liz and Caroline were both still out, enjoying the celebration of the 'Night of the Comet' so there was no one to yell at her for slamming things. She grabbed the picture of her and Tyler off her desk and threw it against the wall. The frame broke, the glass shattered onto the floor and the picture spilled out. Anger, confusion and fear made her unable to calm herself. She kicked at her desk chair and it rolled back, slamming against the wall and denting the drywall. She didn't care. She ripped off the posters of her wall and crumpled them up, letting the pins fall on the floor where they may. She collapsed on her bed and cried. She didn't ask to have these clairvoyant powers, to know about vampires, to almost be shoved off a roof by Caroline's mystery guy. She heard the front door open and her breath caught in her throat. Could vampires enter without being invited or was that just a myth?<p>

"Aly? Are you here?" Liz's voice rang out. Aly didn't answer; she didn't want her voice to break and have to hear an awkward 'I am trying to care but I do not have a clue what to do' talk from her mom. But Liz poked her head into the room anyway.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, mom." Aly kept her head buried in the pillow. Liz looked down at the shattered glass on her floor.

"Okay. Now really, are you alright?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, mom. Totally fine. I just… Never mind. I'm fine." Liz looked at her again and then left the room.

* * *

><p>Aly sat on the bleachers, watching Caroline and the other cheerleaders practice on the side-lines and the football players' play on the field. Her sketchbook was in front of her and her pencil raced across the page. Jeremy came and sat beside her. She glanced over at him, closing her sketchbook.<p>

"Don't tell me you're trying out for the football team?" She asked teasingly. He laughed.

"No. I just heard that you were still here. You haven't been around my house lately." He reminded her. Aly shrugged it off.

"You haven't been around my place either. But it's probably better that way. It's very tense and dramatic over there." She explained.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Mom wants to get me counseling." She decided just to get it out in the open and watched his eyes widen.

"What happened?"

"Well, I snapped. Things were thrown. Drywall was dented. Posters were ripped. Glass and pins on the floor is very dangerous, by the way, so tread carefully around my bedroom if you do come over." She explained. He stared at her. She sighed, knowing he wanted more.

"I don't know what happened, okay? I snapped. Simple as that." _However, simple the complete opposite of what is going on_, she thought to herself. But what was she going to tell Jeremy? That vampires were roaming the area, she was somehow unaffected by their wacky mind-control and she could see the future? Just telling him that she had a feeling Vicki was in danger had freaked him out. No way was he going to believe all of that. She hardly believed it herself.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked. She shrugged again, looking over towards the cheerleaders to avoid his eyes. Caroline was just climbing into a car with a dark haired man, probably the date she'd been talking about all morning. Aly nearly fell off the bleacher when she realized that it was Damon, the vampire from the roof. She scrambled off the bleachers, nearly falling as she did so, and ran over to Elena, leaving a confused Jeremy behind.

"Elena, where is Caroline going?" She demanded. Elena looked up from packing her backpack.

"Oh, she had a date, apparently. Don't worry, I told her I'd give you a ride home." She assured the younger girl. Aly watched the car disappear into the distance. Elena saw the look on Aly's face.

"Is something wrong, Aly?" But Aly didn't answer; she was already heading over to Stefan. He was standing with the rest of the football player.

"Hey, little Forbes." Matt greeted her. She gave him a tight smile but then looked over at Stefan.

"I need talk to you. _Now_." She put an emphasis on the last word and gave him a meaningful look. He nodded and led her away from the others.

"About the other night-." He started.

"This isn't about the other night; if you wanted to kill me, you would have let me fall. Look, Damon is 'dating' my sister. I don't know about Damon, but I know that he wouldn't date a human like humans date humans if you know what I mean." She told him. He didn't speak for a minute.

"I'll deal with it." He told her.

"Good. Deal with it. Quickly." She snapped. She started to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"I'm sorry about my brother."

"Damon's your brother?"

"Yeah…"

"I pity you. But I don't trust you. Don't touch me." She yanked her arm away from his grip and hurried off. Once she was away from everyone else, she flipped open her sketchbook and nearly dropped it in surprise. She'd drawn Coach Tanner, dead, in an alley. She looked around to make sure she was alone and then ran off towards home.

* * *

><p>Aly never managed to catch Caroline alone until Friday night, the night of the football game. Caroline was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, directing the other girls towards the sidelines of the field in preparation for the game to start. Aly hurried over to her.<p>

"Caroline, I've been meaning to talk with you." Caroline smiled over at her younger sister.

"Oh, do you want all the details about Damon?" She asked.

"No. I want you to stay away from him." Caroline's smile faded.

"Really? Are you seriously jealous?" She demanded.

"Why would I be jealous, Care?" Aly asked.

"Because you had this great thing with Tyler and now it's gone. And you don't like it that I have this great thing going on with Damon."

"This great thing? Caroline, he's dangerous. Stay away from him."

"Oh, are you in charge now?"

"No, I'm warning you. I'm not jealous of you; I'm scared for you, Caroline." Caroline scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Once you find the guy of your dreams, you'll be fine with it. Look, I've got to go. Let's forget about this conversation, okay?" With that said, she walked away. Aly stared after her, red with anger. She spun around and kicked the nearest thing to her as hard as she could, which happened to be Jeremy's ankle as he walked over to her. He nearly collapsed with the impact but caught himself and looked at her.

"Should I apologize for something I did?" He asked, standing on one leg and rubbing his ankle painfully.

"No. Sorry. I just had to kick something. I was aiming for the ground, I swear." She told him. He put his leg down.

"Okay. Anything I can do?" He asked.

"No." She told him shortly. She started to walk away but he stepped in front of her to stop her.

"What happened?"

"What happened when?" She asked, distracted and annoyed.

"We used to be best friends but now we barely talk."

"Because both our lives have taken a turn down Sucky Avenue, Jeremy, and we're dealing with it in very different ways." She walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Aly stood near the bleachers, listening to Coach Tanner give his pre-game speech. The sound of a fight made her whirl around to see Tyler and Jeremy punching each other out. Vicki yelled at them to stop but they ignored her. Aly ran over to the players on the sidelines. She grabbed Stefan's arm.<p>

"Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy are fighting." She gave him a pleading look, but he was already one step ahead of her, hurrying over to Jeremy and Tyler. Matt and Aly hurried after him. Stefan caught Tyler's wrist as he moved to punch Jeremy again.

"Hey, he's down. Enough." Tyler punched Stefan, but Stefan didn't even flinch. Matt grabbedTyler while Aly and Elena moved to restrain Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and slashed atTyler. Stefan put his hand up and the glass slashed into his hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena pushed him away from the others. Aly looked over at Stefan, raising an eyebrow. He nodded reassuringly. She went over to Jeremy as Elena looked between him and Stefan worriedly.

"He's fine, Elena." Aly assured her. But Elena hurried over to Stefan anyway. Aly looked over at Jeremy.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded. He didn't answer as he wiped some blood away from his face. Aly looked around and saw Vicki standing a few feet away. She hurried over to Vicki and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd.

"Ow, that hurt! Hey, what are you doing?!" Vicki cried. Aly let her go, stopping to look over at her.

"What are you doing? Staying with Tyler after how much of a jerk he is to you? Jeremy is fighting your battles for you for crying out loud!"

"Tyler's not always a jerk. You should know. You were with him!"

"Months ago. And need I remind you how I found out he broke up with me? Why are you making Jeremy fight for you, to protect you from Tyler?" Aly shot back.

"He's just trying to protect me from Tyler? Is that what he told you?" Vicki scoffed. Aly just stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

"He likes me, Forbes. Look, we hooked up in a drug haze a couple times and he hasn't been able to let that go. He's jealous of Tyler. It's a simple as that." Vicki explained, folding her arms across her chest.

"You… no, you're lying!" Aly cried, trying to control her anger. Vicki was lying; it was, like she'd said, as simple as that. Jeremy had led her to believe he was fighting Tyler because he'd hurt Vicki, because he'd hurt _her_. Her best friend was just protecting _her_. But no… Aly could see a glimmer of truth in that statement; Jeremy wanted to be with Vicki Donovan. Tyler and Jeremy were fighting for the right to date her. The next thing Aly knew, her fist had connected with Vicki's face. The impact sent Vicki sprawling on the ground. She spit out some blood and then jumped up, shoving Aly to the ground. Aly kicked her legs out from under her and climbed on top of her, punching her as hard as she could. Vicki managed to shove Aly off her and elbowed her in the face. That barely phased Aly; she was back on top of Vicki in a second, continuing her attack.

"Aly?! Aly, stop, stop!" Caroline cried, running over to them. The next second, Matt was pulling Aly off Vicki and Caroline was rushing in between the two girls to prevent any more punches from being thrown.

"What is going on? What happened?" Caroline demanded, looking between the two of them in shock. Aly shoved Matt away from her and wiped at some blood coming out of her nose.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." She growled. She hurried away, heading into the alley behind the school. Caroline started off after her, but Matt stopped her.

"Why don't I go talk to her? Make sure Vick's okay?" He asked. Caroline hesitated, staring after her sister, but then nodded and turned towards Vicki instead. Matt hurried after Aly as she turned into the back alley.

"Hey, hey, what's up with you?" Matt asked, catching up with her. She whirled on him and he stopped walking to stop himself from running into her.

"Leave me alone, Matt! Why don't you go help your whiny sister that's making Jeremy and Tyler fight over her?!" She yelled.

"Okay, hey, calm down." He told her, holding up his hands as if in surrender. Aly shook her head, causing some of her blonde hair to escape her loose ponytail.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just… my emotions are going haywire right now. Blame the coma. You really should leave me alone, Matt." Her previous mood disappeared completely and she looked almost exhausted. Matt looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"What… Coach Tanner!?" He ran past her and she turned around to see Coach Tanner's body a few yards away. She let out a scream and tears welled up in her eyes. She thought back to what she'd drawn the other day. Another scream at the realization escaped her mouth. Matt was on the phone with 911, but he came back to her to wrap an arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.


	6. Family Ties

**A/N It's been way too long since I've updated and I apologize for that. Last night's episode reminded me how much I wanted to write this fanfiction. I got a little out of practice, so forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. **

**As always, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into Aly's bedroom, carrying two dresses. She frowned when she saw Aly lying on her bed, just staring at her wall. Caroline put the dresses down on Aly's desk and walked over to her.<p>

"You okay? I heard you and Matt were the ones to find Coach Tanner." Caroline sat down on the edge of the bed. Aly sighed and propped herself up on her elbow.

"I thought I would be okay, but it's different than when I found Vicki. With Vicki, she was alive. She was okay. But Coach Tanner was already dead…" It was a lie; that was part of the reason Aly was upset. Just not the whole reason…

"Vicki busted your lip when you guys were fighting." Caroline noted. Aly's hand went up to feel her slightly swollen lip and she nodded knowingly.

"Not that you didn't do worse to her." Caroline added. Aly nodded again and lied down. Caroline sighed and picked something up from beside the bedside table.

"Would Mr. Bear make you feel better?" She asked, showing her sister the stuffed bear. Aly laughed a little and took the bear from her.

"You know, mom and dad never bought _me_ a bear that big… Anyway, did you want to talk about anything, Aly?" Caroline asked.

"There is something that I've been meaning to tell you." She admitted. Caroline moved to sit against the headboard beside her sister.

"Good. Spit it out." She urged. Aly sat up again and leaned against the headboard.

"This has to stay between the two of us."

"My lips are sealed." Caroline promised. Aly nodded.

"Okay. Ever since I woke up from the coma, I've been having… I dunno know. Not visions, because I don't see them in my mind or anything, but I've drawing these scenes. And then they happen. Like, I drew Vicki being attacked by something and then, three days later, she gets attacked. I drew this crow outside my window and then, seconds later, a crow appears on my windowsill. Things like that. But with Coach Tanner, I predicted that one too… But I didn't do anything. I didn't warn him, I didn't say anything because I was afraid that people would call me crazy. What if I could have done something to stop it?" She asked. Caroline was silent for a minute before answering.

"Maybe you can't change the future, sis. Maybe what you see will happen no matter what." She suggested. Aly just stared at her for a minute.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you. You're my sister. We believe each other no how crazy it sounds." She reminded Aly. Aly hugged her.

"Thanks for listening."

"Of course."

"And this stays between us? I don't want mom to freak or the town to gather their pitchforks and torches."

"I won't tell a soul. Now. I have a very important question to ask you." Caroline said, standing up.

"What's that?" Caroline picked up the two dresses she'd put down on the desk and turned back to Aly.

"What dress should I wear to the Founder's Party? Damon says to wear the blue but I'm having second thoughts and-."

"Wait, wait, back it up. Damon? You're still with him?" Aly demanded. Caroline groaned.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, sis. I'm still with him because I'm in love with him. You're just jealous. Get over it. Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, the blue's nice but the yellow is more my style so-."

"Caroline, stop. Either hit pause or mute for a second and listen to me. Damon is not good for you." She got out of bed and went to stand in front of Caroline.

"Are you going to go all physco on me like you did with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked teasingly. Off the look on Aly's face, Caroline sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know that was one of your weird mood swings and that it wasn't entirely your fault. Besides, I think we can both agree that Vicki deserved it for something or another that she's done. That was a dumb sister move. Forget I said it. Look, I'm going to wear the yellow. Thanks for the help anyway." Before Aly could get another word out, Caroline hurried back into her own bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Aly was not thrilled to be at the Founder's Party in the Lockwood house. She had to keep her eyes peeled for Tyler in order to avoid him but still let him see her long enough to notice how smoking hot she looked in her black lace dress with knee high leather boots, her best friend wasn't here so they could make fun of everyone else's outfits together and, worst of all, Damon Salvatore was there with Caroline. Aly stared daggers at his back as he oh-so happily chatted with people at the party, as if it would actually hurt him.<p>

"Who's the date Caroline tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked.

"Damon, the butthead Salvatore brother." Butthead was the nicest word that Aly could think of to describe him.

"He's a little old for her, isn't he?"

"You have no freaking idea…"

* * *

><p>Aly's eyes followed Caroline as she ducked into the bathroom. Standing up from her uncomfortably hard chair, she smoothed out her black lace dress and followed.<p>

"So you brought Damon. What a surprise." Aly's voice dripped with bitter sweet sarcasm.

"I can bring whomever I want!" Caroline snapped, flustered.

"He's a bad guy, Care!" Elena came in behind them.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?"

"Only an argument with an idiot who's bringing me down to her level!" Aly growled, anger taking the place of any sisterly love she had left. Caroline whirled on her, glaring.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Damon is using you! He doesn't love you! Any love you have for him is just something he can play with and manipulate you with!" Caroline's hand impacted Aly's face. Elena gasped, not even sure what to do. Aly just looked at Caroline for a minute.

"Glad to know our sisterly bond is still there, Care. Have fun with your demonic boyfriend!" She spat out.

"Wait, what is that?" Elena went over and tried to lift up Caroline's scarf. Immediately, Caroline jumped back and readjusted it around her neck.

"Don't!"

"Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked, ripping off her scarf to see the bite marks. Aly's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" Caroline cried, struggling to get away.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena demanded.

"Of course it was Damon!" Aly snapped. _How can she not know about vampires when she's dating one_? Aly thought to herself in disgust.

"Just leave me alone!" Caroline fled the bathroom.

"You knew what Damon was doing to her?" Elena turned on Aly.

"I didn't know exactly and I was trying to get her away from him. Don't give me that noble 'you should protect your sibling' lecture, okay? Cause Jeremy's in some serious need of a loving sister and you haven't supplied much affection lately!" Aly's voice rose to nearly a yell before she too ran from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, Aly kept running. She ran all the way from the Lockwood house to the Gilbert house, all the way up to the porch. Pausing to catch her breath, she knocked on the door and waited. After a suspiciously long moment, Jeremy appeared to open the door.<p>

"Hey, Jeremy. Have some time for some best friend chatting?" She asked hopefully. Just then, Vicki appeared at the top of the stairs. Wearing nothing by Jeremy's t-shirt. Coming from his bedroom. Aly's eyes widened and her mouth popped open in shock.

"Who's at the-… What are _you _doing here?" Vicki asked in a disgusted tone.

"Leaving, apparently." Aly replied in the same tone.

"I… Uh….It's not-." Jeremy sputtered.

"If it's not what it looks like, then you had me fooled. I thought you hated Tyler for forgetting about me so soon… Now I know our friendship doesn't mean nearly enough as a hot, older girl willing to get in bed with you." Aly turned and ran off the porch, ignoring Jeremy's calls after her. Considering he didn't go after her, Aly figured he wasn't that desperate to make her understand whatever lies he had come up with. She started running again, this time towards home.

* * *

><p><em>The one time I actually want to predict something, my powers decided to take a nap<em>, Aly thought bitterly. She pushed the sketchbook off her lap and onto her bed. Then, reaching onto her floor, she pulled up Mr. Bear onto the bed beside her. Leaning back against her pillows, she stared at her ceiling.

"I hate my town." She finally spoke her thoughts out loud, even though she felt stupid talking to a giant stuffed bear. She heard the front door open and close.

"I don't want relationship advice from you, considering your history!" Caroline screamed.

"I am just trying to help!" Liz shot back.

"If you want to help me, then just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"And my family's a piece of work." Aly added to Mr. Bear. Caroline's bedroom door slammed and it shook the whole house. Soon, Liz's own bedroom door shut with a thump and the entire house was dead silent. Aly picked up her sketchbook again and this time, her pencil flew across the page. When she stopped drawing and really looked at it, she saw Damon chained to a wall.

"Don't want to know…" She murmured, ripping it out of the book and crumpling it up. She felt some amount of satisfaction that Damon wouldn't be screwing with her family anymore. That satisfaction out-weighed her confusion over the scene she'd drawn. She buried it underneath old candy wrappers and other failed drawings in her trashcan, not wanting Caroline to find it and ask questions. As if on queue, Caroline poked her head into the room. Her eyes were red from crying and her party clothes had been exchanged for pajama shorts and an old t-shirt.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Depends. Are you gonna hit me again?" Caroline broke down crying again. Aly hurried over and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry… so sorry… I don't know why I did that. Damon… Damon… He messed me up and… I'm sorry." Caroline sobbed. Aly hugged her and Caroline, relieved, returned the hug.

"Hey. We're the Forbes girls. We forgive each other. Not necessary anyone else on the entire planet, but we forgive each other." Aly reminded her. Caroline laughed.

"Thanks."

"So… Wanna talk bad about Damon, because I totally have a few choice words to say about him?" Aly asked as they went to sit on the bed. Caroline stopped to move Mr. Bear out of her spot and onto the foot of the bed before answering.

"No. I want to forget about Damon. Anything you want to get off your chest?" She asked instead.

"Well, I thought that Jeremy was mad at Tyler because of what Tyler did to me."

"And he wasn't?" Caroline asked.

"He's mad at Tyler because they are both sleeping with Vicki Donovan."

"Ouch."

"Yep, pretty much." Aly agreed.

"And completely unfair to you. I mean, he needs to look up 'loyalty' in the dictionary because he obviously doesn't know what it means."

"Obviously."

"And don't get me started on Vicki."

"Me either. I won't be able to stop."

"Junk food."

"Huh. Not how I would describe Vicki, but not a bad analogy." Aly agreed, nodding slowly. Caroline laughed and playfully hit Aly's shoulder.

"Not what I meant! I meant, we are in some serious need of junk food. Let's go raid the kitchen."

"Oh. Well, fine, but nothing with chocolate." Aly reminded her as they headed for the bedroom door.

"You are like the only girl on Earth that doesn't like chocolate."

"More for you."

"Good point. Do you think there are any chips left?" And that's how the Forbes girls spent their night; eating junk food, laughing and bonding, while completely forgetting about Damon and Vicki and clairvoyance.


End file.
